Toni Cipriani
Antonio „Toni” Cipriani – główny bohater Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, a także jedna z postaci, występujących w Grand Theft Auto III. Capo rodziny Leone, „prawa ręka” Salvatore'a, dona rodziny. Historia Przed 1998 Toni jest synem Ma Cipriani oraz nieznanego członka rodziny Leone. Dorastał w domu swoich rodziców w dzielnicy Saint Mark's. W nieznanym czasie, został członkiem rodziny Leone. W 1994 roku, na zlecenie dona mafii - Salvatore'a, zabił wysoko postawionego członka innej mafii, co zmusiło go do opuszczenia miasta. 1998 Cipriani powrócił do miasta w roku 1998, po spotkaniu z Salvatore'em został przez niego oddany pod komendę Vincenzo Cilliego, który pod nieobecność Toniego zajął wysokie stanowisko w mafii. Od razu, zaczął wykonywać na jego zlecenie „brudną robotę” - odwiezienie dilera do dzielnicy, zemsta na wrogich dilerach czy ratunek kilku ludzi Cilliego, którym nie wyszedł napad na stację benzynową. Później, Toni zostaje wystawiony przez Vincenzo i odmawia współpracy z nim. Podczas pracy dla Vinniego, Toni wznawia kontakty z JD-em O'Toole, członkiem rodziny Sindacco, chcącym dołączyć do mafii Leone. Podczas pracy dla O'Toole'a, robi dobre wrażenia na mafii Leone poprzez ratunek jej dona, zapobieżenie zniszczeniu kasyna Leone oraz wysadzenie kasyna mafii Sindacco. Po tych wyczynach, Toni zaczyna pracować dla samego Salvatore'a, pomagając mu w „przekonaniu” członków związku zawodowego do umożliwienia dostępu do doków podczas ich strajku (sfinansowanego przez dona Leone). W międzyczasie, wykonuje także kilka zadań dla żony Salvatore'a - Marii Latore; ratuje ją przed policją po tym, jak okradła sklep, przed porwaniem, agresywnym liderem gangu motocyklowego Wayne'em oraz przedawkowaniem narkotyków. Maria zakochuje się w Tonim, jednak po dowiedzeniu się o jego sytuacji finansowej, wraca do Salvatore'a. W międzyczasie, dochodzi również do konfrontacji między Tonim, a jego matką. Z powodu nieotrzymania żadnej wiadomości od Toniego podczas jego wyjazdu, matka ciągle krytykuje jego charakter i wygląd. Aby jej zaimponować, Toni wykonuje kilka zadań, takich jak wzięcie udziału w wyścigu czy zabicie kilku członków Triady. Mimo starań Toniego, jego matka wciąż jest z niego niezadowolona i w końcu nasyła na niego płatnych zabójców, prosząc go, by „umarł jak mężczyzna”. Po załatwieniu spraw z matką oraz Marią, Toni wraca do Salvatore'a; ten prosi go o uczestnictwo w transakcji z Kartelem Kolumbijskim. Mimo jej przerwania przez policję, Toniemu udaje się zabrać narkotyki i odwieźć je szefowi. Później, Cipriani ratuje Salvatore'a z rąk Sindacco oraz pomaga mu w zemście na nich. Następnie, na zlecenie dona, śledzi Massimo Toriniego i dowiaduje się o jego powiązaniach z Triadą i gangiem Diablos. W końcu, uczestniczy w ceremonii mianowania JD-a O'Toole na członka mafii Leone, podczas której JD zostaje zabity przez Mickeya Hamfistsa, ponieważ widziano w nim szpiega. Po tych wydarzeniach, do Toniego dzwoni Vincenzo, twierdząc, że chce się pogodzić. Spotkanie, zorganizowane przez Cilliego okazuje się pułapką. Toni zostaje zaatakowany przez członków mafii Leone uzbrojonych w piły łańcuchowe, odpiera ich atak i zabija wściekłego Vincenzo. Później, na zlecenie Salvatore'a, broni przed gangiem Diablos Wzgórz Hepburn i odzyskuje pieniądze z wysadzonego przez Triady magazynu w Callahan Point. Następnie, pomaga donowi uciec z Portland na Wyspę Staunton, gdy burmistrz Roger C. Hole wydaje na niego nakaz aresztowania. Za swoje postępowanie burmistrz zostaje zamordowany przez Toniego. Z kolei Toni, za ten czyn, poświęcenie dla rodziny oraz dwukrotne uratowanie Salvatore'a w nagrodę zostaje awansowany do stopnia caporegime. thumb|Salvatore awansuje Toniego Świeżo awansowany Toni dostaje telefon od swojej matki, która informuje go, że odwołała płatnych zabójców, przy okazji narzekając, że musiała na to tak długo czekać. Następnie, Toni zaczyna pracować dla Donalda Love'a, kandydata na nowego burmistrza miasta, wspieranego przez Salvatore'a. Na jego zlecenie przywozi na „kostnicowe przyjęcie” ciało, zabija przeciwników Love'a, niszczy fabrykę kart do głosowania mafii Forelli, ochrania Love'a podczas drogi na publiczne wystąpienie oraz pomaga w podrobieniu kart do głosowania. Wszystkie te wysiłki spełzają na niczym; powiązania Love'a z mafią powodują spadek jego poparcia, sam Love bankrutuje i znika. Toni wykonuje również cztery zlecenia dla dziennikarza pod przykrywką spowiednika - Neda Burnera. Zabija informatora FBI, kradnie teczkę z diamentami, powoduje chaos w mieście i kończy życie czterech gwiazd show-biznesu, które nie chciały udzielić wywiadu gazecie Liberty Tree. Po wykonaniu ostatniej z misji, Ned okazuje się wcale nie być księdzem i ucieka ze swojego konfesjonału. W międzyczasie, Toni pomaga Salvatore'owi potwierdzić powiązania burmistrza Hole'a z Forellimi oraz ratuje go, gdy Salvatore zostaje nakryty podczas szpiegostwa na terenie mafii Forelli. Toni uniemożliwia również zawarcie pokoju pomiędzy rodzinami Forelli i Sindacco poprzez przejęcie kontroli nad autem Pauliego Sindacco oraz zabicie posłańca Forellich. Obie rodziny ponownie zostają wzięte na cel, gdy Toni zaczyna pracować dla skorumpowanego policjanta, Leona McAffreya; na jego zlecenie zabija wielu członków rodziny Sindacco, pomaga gangowi Yardies przejąć z rąk Forelli Newport i utrzymać nad nim kontrolę. Na jego zlecenie niszczy także ciężarówki z uzbrojeniem mafii Forelli. Po tych wydarzeniach, Salvatore Leone zostaje aresztowany i osadzony w więzieniu na Shoreside Vale. W oczekiwaniu na proces, zostaje kilkukrotnie odwiedzony przez Toniego, który na jego zlecenie mści się na Forellich poprzez pomoc gangowi Southside Hoods w przejęciu Wichita Gardens oraz Sindacco poprzez zabicie ich dona Pauliego. Atakuje także Yakuzę - kradnie i niszczy ich czołg. Później, Toni poznaje Toshiko Kasen, żonę Kazukiego Kasena, waka-gashiry Yakuzy. Na jej zlecenie, Toni powoli wyniszcza jej męża (niszczy konwoje z pieniędzmi i kradnie dostawę amunicji), a na koniec go zabija. Ponownie spotyka się także z Donaldem Love'em, mieszkającym teraz w ruderze w Pike Creek; na jego zlecenie, zabija Avery'ego Carringtona (znanego z GTA: Vice City) i przejmuje jego plany. Morduje także Neda Burnera, posiadającego zdjęcia Toniego w trakcie zabijania Avery'ego. Niedługo później, Donald wyjawia Toniemu swój plan: polega on na „oczyszczeniu” powierzchni Fortu Staunton, a potem zagospodarowaniu jej według planów Avery'ego. Toniemu udaje się to przy pomocy ładunków wybuchowych 8-Balla. Po tym wydarzeniu, Love odzyskuje bogactwo i wprowadza się do willi w Cedar Grove. Zostaje jednak zmuszony do ucieczki z miasta przez Kartel Kolumbijski; Toni pomaga mu w tym. Na końcu gry, Toni pomaga Salvatore'owi udaremnić plany mafii sycylijskiej, próbującej porwać burmistrza miasta, zabić Salvatore'a i przejąć kontrolę nad miastem. Do konfrontacji dochodzi na latarni morskiej Portland Rock; Toni zabija wtedy Massimo Toriniego, capo mafii sycylijskiej. Burmistrz Miles O'Donovan „zgadza się” wtedy na współpracę. Tym samym Rodzina Leone odzyskuje władzę w Liberty City. Okres 1998-2001 Po akcji Liberty City Stories, Toni kontynuował pracę dla Salvatore'a, cała rodzina Leone stała się mniej aktywna. Przeprowadził się do domu swojej matki, zaczął pomagać w jej prowadzeniu. W tym okresie, Toni zmienił się: znacząco przybrał na wadze, stał się bardziej wybuchowy (złamał rękę klientowi, gdy ten zasugerował, że ziti było zbyt przypieczone[http://www.rockstargames.com/libertytree/jul2001/story3.html Artykuł w gazecie Liberty Tree: Toni Cipriani: Loves His Momma's Sauce]). Był najbardziej szanowanym członkiem Mafii Leone. 2001 W 2001, Toni zapoznaje się z Claude'em, pracującym wtedy dla Joeya Leone. Na jego zlecenie głównie walczy z Triadą: pomaga zebrać pieniądze za ochronę od chińskiej pralni, niszczy trzy ciężarówki Triady, zabija trzech przywódców tego gangu i niszczy ich fabrykę rybną. Zapoznaje także Claude'a z Salvatore'em. Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Toni jest protagonistą tej gry, występuje więc w każdej misji. Grand Theft Auto III *Szofer Ciprianiego *Zabierz brudy do pralni (pracodawca) *Haracz (pracodawca, tylko głos) *Salvatore zwołuje naradę (pracodawca) *Triady i troski (pracodawca, tylko głos) *Smażone ryby (pracodawca) Popełnione morderstwa * Giovanni Casa w misji Dead Meat * Dan Sucho w misji Grease Sucho * Cedric 'Wayne' Fotheringay w misji Biker Heat * Vincenzo Cilli w misji The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade * Roger C. Hole w misji A Walk in the Park * Black Lightman, DB-P oraz Faith W. w misji False Idols * Paulie Sindacco w misji Dead Reckoning * Avery Carrington w misji ''Panlantic Land Grab'' * Ned Burner w misji Stop the Press * Kazuki Kasen w misji Cash in Kazuki's Chips * Massimo Torini w misji The Sicilian Gambit Ciekawostki *Nazwisko Toniego jest wymawiane niepoprawnie. Powinno być wymawiane „czipriani”, nie „sipriani”. *Toni jest jednym z dwóch protagonistów, który zleca misje protagoniście innej gry (w GTA III zleca kilka misji Claude'owi; drugim protagonistą jest Trevor Philips, który zleca misje protagoniście GTA Online). *Jego imię i nazwisko wskazują, że urodził się we Włoszech, nie w Liberty CityW USA nieformalnym zwyczajem jest nadawanie amerykańskich imion, np. jeśli rodzice dziecka mają na imię Piotr i Anna i wyjadą na stałe do USA, dadzą swojemu dziecku imię amerykańskie, np. Ray lub Angelica.. Toni ma imię czysto włoskie, więc prawdopodobnie urodził się na terenie Włoch, choć nie ma na to żadnego potwierdzenia w grze. *Toni odbił dla Rodziny Leone Paulie's Revue Bar w 1998 roku, więc w roku 2001 jest tam Sex Club Seven Luigiego Goterelliego, tak jak w 1992 roku. *W GTA III, Toni dzwoni do stacji Chatterbox FM, gdzie skarży się na swoją matkę i prosi prowadzącego stacji - Lazlowa - o radę, jak sobie poradzić z tym problemem. *Toni Cipriani bardzo przypomina niektórymi szczegółami Tony'ego Soprano z serialu Rodzina Soprano. Ich matki są podobne, też nie doceniają swoich synów. * W GTA 3 ma on zupełnie inny wygląd i głos niż w GTA Liberty City Stories, mimo że zdarzenia z obu gier dzielą jedynie 3 lata. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że między 1998 a 2001 rokiem przeszedł on operację plastyczną i zmienił swój głos, poza tym w ciągu tego czasu wyraźnie przybrał na wadze. *W Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Maria, Salvatore i jego Mama w trakcie zlecania mu misji wspominali, że jest zbyt chudy. Toni najprawdopodobniej "wziął to sobie do serca", co tłumaczyłoby jego wygląd trzy lata później. *W GTA IV, w niektórych klatkach schodowych są graffiti na ścianach. Można tam zobaczyć imiona głównych postaci gier z uniwersum 3D, razem ze słowami R.I.P. czy we always remember you bro (na zawsze cię zapamiętamy brachu). Jest to Easter Egg, a i możliwe, że potwierdzenie od Rockstar Games, że uniwersum 3D skończyło się definitywnie. *Jest drugim protagonistą w serii, którego rodzina występuje w grze. Pierwszym jest Carl Johnson. *Jest jedynym protagonistą w serii Grand Theft Auto manifestującym swoją religijność. Dowiadujemy się tego z misji L.C. Confidential, w której jego pierwotnym celem było wyspowiadanie się. Galeria Plik:Toni Cipriani (LCS).jpg|Toni w roku 1998 Plik:Toni Cipriani (III).jpg|Toni w Momma's Restaurante w 2001 Plik:Toni Cipriani (III - art).jpg|Artwork Toniego Kategoria:Protagoniści de:Antonio Cipriani en:Toni Cipriani es:Toni Cipriani fr:Toni Cipriani it:Toni Cipriani pt:Toni Cipriani ro:Toni Cipriani tr:Toni Cipriani